falling stars
by fernmoon
Summary: Thunderclan find a rouge and Oakspirit receive a prophecy-when friendships fall and betrayal rises seek the fern and the elements to save the day. First story so be nice
1. Chapter 1

My book

Thunderclan

Leader Stonestar- a brown tom with green eyes

Deputy Birchheart- a white she cat with black spots and blue eyes

Medicine Cat Oakspirit- an orange she cat with brown eyes

Warriors Greytooth- a grey tom with grey-blue eyes

Foxpool- red she cat with white paws and green eyes

Leafheart- a tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Lionclaw- a golden tom with green eyes

Squirrelfur- an orange tom with blue eyes

Echowind- a white tom with brown eyes

Hawkpelt- a brown tom with green eyes

Queens Blacklight- a black she cat with blue eyes-pregnant

Daisytail- a white she cat with green eyes- waterkit, firekit, airkit and grasskit are five moons

Molefoot- a brown she cat with white spots and blue eyes-pregnant

Elders Yellowear- a sandy coloured she cat with yellow eyes

Halffoot- a brown tabby tom with left forepaw cut off and green eyes

Prologue

A grey elderly cat was staring into a puddle muttering to herself when a grey-blue she-cat walked beside her. "what are you doing Yellowfang?" asked the blue cat. "I'm just finding the prophesied cat Bluestar" mewed Yellowfang. Bluestar looked over Yellowfang's shoulder. In the puddle was a black she-kit dragging herself over Thunderclan's border, her green eyes glazed with weariness. Bluestar gasped with shock and steped back as she saw the kit collapsed just inside Thunderclan's territory. Tension was in the air then Bluestar spoke first "surely this isn't the one" "I'm afraid she is the one" sighed Yellowfang giving Bluestar a long look "let's just hope Thunderclan excepts them" "yes" agreed Bluestar "but first we should give them the prophecy" "fine" grumbled Yellowfang "I'll just give Oakspirit the prophecy" Yellowfang disappeared from view probably giving Oakspirit the prophecy. Then Bluestar looked up into the sky and whispered desperately "what do we do?" then she walked away knowing there would be no answer.

Chapter 1

I crept forward eyeing the plump mouse nibbling a seed. To me it was a perfect snack, bunching my back legs I jumped, killing the mouse. I was about to take a bite when I felt someone pushing me waking up I realised that Waterkit had been pushing me awake. "finally you're awake Greenkit" mewed Waterkit "it's our apprentice ceremony today!" hearing that I jumped onto my paws and helped Waterkit wake Firekit and Airkit. "what is it?" moaned Firekit blinking sleep out of his eyes "I was dreaming I was being made leader" Airkit having been woken up in the middle of the convisation meowed "you're going to be made leader? How, I thought Stonestar was leader" Airkit looked around confused. "that doesn't matter now because we're going to be made apprentices!" I said cutting off whatever Airkit was going to say. "I've got an idea" exclaimed Firekit "let's wake up Daisytail!" "yes" the rest of us agreed. And we tackled Daisytail.

Daisytail's ruff tongue licked my fur flat for my apprentice ceremony Waterkit, Firekit and Airkit have already been licked by Daisytail. Daisytail giving me one last lick pushed me towards the highrock as Stonestar said "all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting" Stonestar paused then continued "these four cats have reached six moons and are ready to become apprentices"

Looking at Firekit he spoke "Firekit come forward" Firekit stepped forward "from this day on, until you receive your warrior you will be known as Firepaw your mentor will be Greytooth, I hope Greytooth will pass down all he knows to you. Greytooth you are ready to take an apprentice. You had received excellent skills from Birchheart, you have shown yourself to be loyal and hard working. You will be the mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to Firepaw." Firepaw and Greytooth touched noses. Turning to look at Waterkit Stonestar spoke "Waterkit" Waterkit stepped forward "come forward from this day on, until you receive your warrior you will be known as Waterpaw your mentor will be Lionclaw, I hope Lionclaw will pass down all he knows to you. Lionclaw you are ready to take an apprentice. You had received excellent skills from me, you have shown yourself to be a good hunter and you try your best. You will be the mentor of Waterpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to Waterpaw." Waterpaw and Lionclaw touched noses.

Turning to look at Airkit Stonestar spoke "Airkit come forward" Airkit stepped forward "from this day on, until you receive your medicine-cat you will be known as Airpaw your mentor will be Oakspirit, I hope Oakspirit will pass down all he knows to you. Oakspirit you have decided to take an apprentice. You had received excellent skills from Speckleheart, you have shown yourself to be kind and good at healing cats. You will be the mentor of Airpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to Airpaw." Airpaw and Oakspirit touched noses. Finally looking at me Stonestar spoke "Greenkit come forward" I stepped forward feeling a frill of pride "from this day on, until you receive your warrior you will be known as Greenpaw your mentor will be Squirrelfur, I hope Squirrelfur will pass down all he knows to you. Squirrelfur you are ready to take an apprentice. You had received excellent skills from Foxpool, you have shown yourself to be brave and always ready to help. You will be the mentor of Greenpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know to Greenpaw." Squirrelfur and I touched noses. Then the clan chanted Firepaw, Waterpaw, Airpaw, Greenpaw.

"Come on Greenpaw, race you to Thunderclan border" I mewed. Greenpaw was such a slow poke and Airpaw couldn't come because she was learning herbs. Squirrelfur and Greytooth had decided we should explore the territory together so we could be together a bit longer before we start doing the real work. As I am running I start smelling a sick cat, slowing down I call for Greytooth, "what's wrong?" he asks "can't you smell her I answered finally figuring out that the cat was a she-cat and a kit like me for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I open my eyes and look around. I start to panic, all I see is stone and weird leaves and roots lined up on some stone nearby. Trying to recall what last happened, I remember collapsing across a strange scent marker. Looking closely, I realise that there is an entrance on the other side from what I assumed was a tangle of vines is actually an entrance to the cave. Standing up, I weakly walk to the other side of the cave. Looking through the entrance I nearly recoiled in surprise for I saw cats not arguing or fighting but talking or sharing tongues. Kits were playing and not looking starved or sad.

Walking towards me was a white cat with black spots, her eyes glittering with concern. "So you're awake" she spoke "I'm Birchheart, the deputy of Thunderclan, what is yours young one" Birchheart had meant to say it politely but it stung knowing how young I was, barely 6 moons old, but I answered any way. "Fern" she mewed knowing full well that she shouldn't say her full name. "Well Fern, I guess you should stay for a while, considering your condition you are in" Birchheart meowed, indicating to how underfed I was when I collapsed. I was going to retort and say it's not my fault but decided to simply say "I except your hospitality"

"Birchheart I see you've been speaking to our new acquaintance" stated an orange she-cat with brown eyes, then said "my name is Oakspirit". Behind her was a cat about the same age as me, the apprentice I assume, her fur was silver and she had the air mark on her forehead well… I'll talk to her about that later. I instantly liked Oakspirit because she radiates kindness. "my name is Fern" I state wanting the cat to like me. "I see… Fern" she murmurs as if it means something, she then looks at me. "pleased to meet you Fern, welcome to Thunderclan" "Airpaw please look after Fern while I talk to Birchheart and Stonestar" "ok Oakspirit" Airpaw meows excitedly.

As Birchheart and Oakspirit walks away I ask Airpaw uncomfortably "um, Airpaw can I talk to you privately" "sure, but first let's get some fresh kill" Airpaw leads me to the fresh kill pile and she chooses a vole and I choose a thrush. Airpaw leads me to a spot under a tree, having a bite of her vole she asks "so what is it that you want to talk about?" "Airpaw this might seem a bit weird but why do you have the air mark on your forehead?" I ask tentatively then taking a bite of my thrush. "oh this?" Airpaw flicks her tail at her forehead "I don't know how I got it but no one seems to see it except me and now you" "Airpaw have you ever gotten mad and the wind picked up?" I ask hoping it was a no and all of this just was a coincidence, "yes, now I think about it" Airpaw answers oblivious to my shattering hopes. "Airpaw we need to talk, now!" "Fern what is it?" asks Airpaw growing stressed "Airpaw where are your brothers and sisters, if you have any?" "they're training in the training hollow" "well get them over here because I need to talk to all of you!"

I run to the training hollow, taking my vole with me to finish off. Putting down my prey, I wait patiently for Greenpaw, Waterpaw and Firepaw to finish training with their mentors. As I swallow my last bite, my siblings finish training. They see me, my brothers and sister walks towards me. "what is it Airpaw, I thought you were looking after that loner" asks Waterpaw having not seen Fern, she did not know if Fern was injured or anything. "I am; it's just that Fern wants you to meet her" hoping it didn't sound awkward. "sure, sounds good to me" Firepaw responds looking around to see if the others will agree. They nodded agreement.

I wait hoping Airpaw hasn't forgotten. Deciding Airpaw has taken too long, I am about to leave when Airpaw comes followed by three other cats one grey-blue, one fox-red and the last oak-brown. And I for one is horrified that all of them have elemental marks. "guys this is Fern" as Airpaw introduces me to them, I notice that they all were tense "Fern the brown cat is Greenpaw, the grey cat is Waterpaw and the red cat is Firepaw" fitting names to me, all of them matching their mark. "this is what I wanted to talk to you about" I begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**the Windclan, Riverclan and Shadowclan cats is done by** ** _I-really-hope-not_**

 ** _Thunderclan_**

Thunderclan

Leader Stonestar- a brown tom with green eyes

Deputy Birchheart- a white she cat with black spots and blue eyes

Medicine Cat Oakspirit- an orange she cat with brown eyes-apprentice Airpaw

Warriors Daisytail- a white she cat with green eyes

Greytooth- a grey tom with grey-blue eyes-apprentice Firepaw

Foxpool- red she cat with white paws and green eyes

Leafheart- a tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Lionclaw- a golden tom with green eyes-apprentice Waterpaw

Squirrelfur- an orange tom with blue eyes-apprentice Greenpaw

Echowind- a white tom with brown eyes

Hawkpelt- a brown tom with green eyes

Queens Blacklight- a black she cat with blue eyes-pregnant

Daisytail- a white she cat with green eyes

Molefoot- a brown she cat with white spots and blue eyes-Tailkit

Elders Yellowear- a sandy coloured she cat with yellow eyes

Halffoot- a brown tabby tom with left forepaw cut off and green eyes

 _ **Riverclan**_

Leader: Thornstar: Silver tom with a white chest. Hazel eyes.

Deputy: Buzzardheart: Dark brown tom with black tiger tabby stripes. Blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Addershade: Black she-cat with dark grey patches. Clear yellow eyes.

Warriors:

Beetleshade: Black tom with a white chin. Brown : SPRUCEPAW

Shelljump: Cream tom with faint grey patches. Blue YOU TOUCH HIS MATE OR KITS HE WILL END YOU

Reednose: Solid grey she-cat. Pale green : SWIFTPAW

Fawnglow : Pale brown she-cat with darker brown tabby stripes. Amber eyes.

Mouseface: Brown tom with a buff face. Amber eyes.

Foxcreek: Ginger tom with a white chest. Blue eyes. APPRENTICE: FROGPAW

Cedarthorn: Dark brown she-cat with grey patches. Yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Sprucepaw: Dark brown she-cat with black speckling. Amber eyes.

Swiftpaw: Black and white patched she-cat. Green eyes.

Frogpaw: Dark grey tiger tabby tom. Pale hazel eyes.

Queens:

Kestrelstep: Dark ginger she-cat. Blue eyes. Mate of Thornstar and mother of Redkit.

Blackrock: Black she-cat with silver bengal markings. Amber eyes. Mate of Shelljump and mother of Streamkit.

Kits:

Redkit: Dark ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip. Blue eyes.

Streamkit: Silver tom with darker grey markings. Blue eyes.

Elders:

Pinepoppy: Dark brown she-cat with a grey head. Brown eyes

Tigerleap: Average brown-grey tom with black stripes. Green-yellow eyes.

 _ **Shadowclan**_

Leader: Stormstar: Dark grey she-cat with black mottling and a single white paw.

Deputy: Briarstrike: Brown she-cat with black speckling. Green eyes.

Medicine cat: Palestride: Grey tuxedo tom with white chest. Blue-green eyes.

Warriors:

Aspenspot: Light brown leopard tabby tom with black markings. Hazel : BRINDLEPAW

Ravenleap: Black she-cat with a white tail-tip. Green eyes.

Bluefang: Russian blue tom. Brown eyes. APRENTICE: EMBERPAW

Owldusk: Brown she-cat with ginger patches and white paws. Golden eyes.

Harefur: Brown tiger tabby tom with black stripes. Golden eyes.

Robinwhisker: Black/ginger/white tortoiseshell she-cat. Blue eyes.

Littleflight: Sandy-coloured tom with darker brown tabby stripes. Grey-green eyes. APPRENTICE: ALDERPAW

Apprentices:

Brindlepaw: Brindled dark grey she-cat with black stripes. Blue eyes.

Alderpaw: Light brown tom with black speckling. Green eyes.

Emberpaw: Pale silver she-cat with black speckling. Green eyes.

Queens:

Willowjump: Ash grey she-cat with black patches. Blue eyes. Mate of Aspenspot and mother of Creekkit.

Frostbreeze: White and grey tabby she-cat. Amber eyes. Mate of Harefur and mother of Hailkit and Adderkit.

Kits:

Hailkit : Grey tom with small white patches. Amber eyes.

Adderkit: Dark brown tiger tabby tom. Gold eyes.

Creekkit: Ash grey leopard tabby she-cat with black markings. Blue eyes.

Elders:

Mistheart: Stone grey tom with a white chest. Gold eyes.

Dawnfeather: Cream she-cat with brown points. Brown eyes.

 _ **Windclan**_

Leader: Sandstar: Buff tom with darker stripes. Green eyes.

Deputy: Rabbitsong: Brown she-cat with grey patches. Amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Icedapple: White she-cat with pale grey leopard spots. Blue : CLOVERPAW

Warriors:

Rosewillow: Pink/grey she-cat. Pale blue eyes.

Sparrowvine: Brown tom with black paws. Yellow eyes.

Darkstorm: Black she-cat. Gold eyes. Snakethroat's sister. APPRENTICE: THISTLEPAW

Quailspring: Brown tom with pale ginger patches. Green eyes.

Snakethroat: Black tom with a grey patch over his throat. Gold eyes. Darkstorm's brother, Crowblossom's mate.

Crowblossom: Black she-cat with small white blotches. Blue eyes. APPRENTICE: BROWNPAW

Skyfall: Pale heather-grey bengal tabby she-cat with black markings. Yellow eyes.

Spottedstorm: Dark grey tom with black leopard spots. Blue KILL YOU IF YOU LOOK AT HIS MATE

Apprentices:

Thistlepaw: Pale cream tom. Brown eyes.

Cloverpaw: Dark cream she-cat. Green eyes.

Brownpaw: Brown tom with a black tail-tip. Brown eyes.

Queens:

Thrushear: Brown she-cat with black tabby stripes. Orange eyes. Mate of Spottedstorm and mother of Rainkit and Scorchkit.

Goldenpelt: Golden she-cat. Blue eyes. Expecting Sparrowvine's kits.

Kits:

Rainkit: Dark grey she-cat with black tabby stripes. Orange eyes.

Scorchkit: Stone grey tom with black leopard spots. Orange eyes.

Elders:

Antpounce: Black tom with brown patches. Grey eyes (he's blind).

Acornstripe: Brown tiger tabby she-cat with black stripes. Green eyes.


End file.
